


The group chat

by starryyoongi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryyoongi/pseuds/starryyoongi
Summary: got7 are all in a group chatthat's the only description neededdabdab; bambamgyeommie; yugyeomwangpuppy; jacksonjaejae; youngjaejyp2.0; jinyoungdadjb; jaebumcutetuan; mark(the names could possible change through out the chapters)Thai Trans; http://www.joylada.com/story/5b4adf1c26a5e80001db8846





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this , ( this may end up being a disaster oops )
> 
> \- starryyoongi

**wangpuppy added dabdab, gyeommie, cutetuan, jyp2.0, jaejae, dadjb  " 6 pabos ft jackson "**

 

 

**wangpuppy;** eLLOOOO MATES

 

**dabdab;** was that your horrible attempt of being british ?

 

**wangpuppy** **;** wdym horrible ??????

 

**dabdab;** i just stated what was true

 

**dabdab;** actually 

 

**dabdab;** i think when i said horrible i thought of your face 

 

**dabdab;** your impression was still horrible tho

 

**wangpupp** **y;** WHY AM I BEING ATTACKED WHEN I MADE THIS GROUPCHAT 

 

**cutetuan;** lmao you shoukdnt have made it then

 

**wangpuppy;** "shoukdnt"

 

**wangpuppy;** lmao mark hyung, aren't you supposed to be the eldest?

 

**wangpuppy;** what is with this atrociousness hyung?

 

**dadjb;** stop attacking him 

 

**wangpuppy;** WHY IS IT OKAY FOR PEOPLE TO ATTACK ME BUT WHEN IT COMES TO MARK HYUNG ITS WRONG

 

**dadjb;** because he's my man and no one attacks my man 

 

**jaejae;** lool whipped

 

**dadjb;** i couldn't care less if bambam attacks you

 

**dadjb;** should i roast you youngjae ?

 

**gyeommie;** why do you call yourself dad if you're not gonna care

 

**dad jb;** should i roast you too yugyeom ?

 

**jaejae;** IM OKAY 

 

**gyeommie;** IM GOING WITH JAEJAE HYUNG , DONT ROAST US

 

**dabdab;** lmaooooo , you guys are too much of wimps

 

**dabdab;** whats "dadjb" going to do?

 

**dadjb;** what did you just say?

 

**gyeommie;** o shit

 

**jaejae;** o shit

 

**jyp2.0;** o shit

 

**wangpuppy;** o shit

 

**dabdab;** MARK HYUNG HELP

 

**cutetuan;** sorry, you're on your own bam, ill pray for you 

 

**dabdab;** im dead aren't i?

 

**dadjb;** ill give you 5 seconds to run and hide 

 

**dabdab;** o shit

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**gyeommie;** guys 

 **gyeommie;** guys 

 **gyeommie;** guys 

 **gyeommie;** guyssss

 

 **jyp2.0;** whatt

 

 **cutetuan;** yes gyeomie

 

 **jaejae;** omds what

 

 **dabdab;** whats up now 

 

 **wangpuppy;** what do you want

 

 **gyeommie;** stop bullying me 

 **gyeommie;** mark hyung, everyone's bullying me

 

 **cutetuan;** i stg if one of you little annoying children bully yugyeom again , you'll have it coming for you 

 

 **wangpuppy;** i feel offended, i didn't get this treatment when everyone attacked me

 

 **cutetuan;** jackson shhh, gyeomie is trying to say something 

 

 **gyeommie;** i was going to say 

 **gyeommie;** HAPPY NEW YEAR !!

 **gyeommie;** ITS 2018 

 

 **cutetuan;** happy new yearr !

 

 **jyp2.0;** happy new year

 

 **dadjb;** happy new year to mark and the others

 

 **jaejae;** hAPPY NEW YEARRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **wangpuppy;** happppy neww yearr 

 

 **dabdab;** Happy NEW Year !

 **dabdab;** guys let me tell you what i did when it turned 12 am 

 

 **dadjb;** don't you dare say it 

 

 **wangpuppy;** i think i know what he is going to say 

 

 **jyp2.0;** #leavethedabin2k17                                          _ **(a/n; lmao when i wrote dabin i thought of dpr live)**_

 

 **dabdab;** THATS RIGHT 

 **dabdab;** i dabbed 

 

 **wangpuppy;** ugh 

 

 **jaejae;** guess that still is going to be a thing fml 

 **jaejae;** also guys, lets hang out and do something today 

 

 **cutetuan;** sorry youngjae I can't, i'm busy 

 

 **dadjb;** can't, busy 

 

 **dabdab;** they replied at the same time saying they can't come 

 **dabdab;** suspicious right ?

 **dabdab;** i think i know what they are doing 

 **dabdab;** jaebum hyung is going to sexually push mark hyung in the bottom area with something precious of his

 

 **dadjb;** BAMBAM WTH 

 

 **jyp2.0;** wow this guy is dead 

 

 **jaejae;** bams never going to learn 

 

 **wangpuppy;** loool rip 

 

 **dabdab;** yugyeom !! my best friend !! help me 

 

 **gyeommie;** sorry bambam no can do, you're on your own 

 

 **dadjb;** great choice yugyeom 

 **dadjb;** BAMBAM run 

 

 **dabdab;** bye guys, rip to me 

 **dabdab;** hold the best funeral ever for me

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 **jaejae;** did anyone realise the name of this groupchat 

 

 **dabdab;** " 6 pabos ft jackson "

 

 **cutetuan;** lieslieslieslieslieslieslieslieslies

 

 **jyp2.0;** you're foOLING YOURSELF JACKSON 

 

 **gyeommie;** lmaooooo we all know who the only pabo in this groupchat is

 

 **dabdab;** jackson 

 

 **jaejae;** jackson 

 

 **dadjb;** jackson

 

 **cutetuan;** jackson 

 

 **wangpuppy;** WHY AM I STILL BEING ATTACKED ???????

 **wangpuppy;** AND I SHOULD BE BEING CALLED HYUNG BY 4 PEOPLE YET NOT ONE DID 

 

 **cutetuan;** i apologise on behalf of those people 

 

 **wangpuppy;** thank you hyung

 

 **cutetuan;** but you're still a pabo

 

 **wangpuppy** ; hEYYYYY ! THATS NOT FAIR 

 

 **dadjb** ; you got playyyeeeeed lool

 

 **gyeommie** ; maybe next time hyung

 

 **jyp2.0** ; yeah maybe next time

 **jyp2.0** ; or never 

 

 **wangpuppy** ; im done with you guys 

 **wangpuppy** ; i hate all you 

 

 **gyeommie;** you love us 

 

 **jaejae** ; you love us 

 

 **jyp2.0;** you love us

 

 **dabdab;** you love us 

 

 **cutetuan;** you love us 

 

 **dadjb;** im only saying this mark told me to 

 **dadjb;** you love us 

 

 **wangpuppy;** WHIPPED

 

 **dadjb;** shut up before i tie you up and slit your throat

 

 **wangpuppy;** woahhh , a bit abusive 

 **wangpuppy;** but i guess you're into this shit

 

 **dadjb;** IM COMING FOR YOU 

 

 **jaejae;** lol you're dead 

 

 **dabdab;** lol you're dead

 

 **gyeommie;** lol you're dead 

 

 **cutetuan;** lol you're dead

 

 **jyp2.0;** lol you're dead 

 

 **wangpuppy;** wowww guys, thanks for helping me !!!

 

 **jyp2.0;** you're very much welcome

 

 **wangpuppy;** ill start running

 

 **dadjb;** well done, you've learnt from bambam

 

 **jyp2.0;** can't we ever have a normal conversation without it ending up with a pissed off jb 

 

 **jaejae;** nope 

 

 **gyeommie;** nope

 

 **jyp2.0** ; I GET IT , DON'T CONTINUE

 

 **cutetuan;** nope

 

 **dabdab;** nope 

 

 **jyp2.0;** im done 


	4. Chapter 4

**jackson;** hello everyone 

 **jackson** ; how is everybody 

 

 **dadjb;** i was great until you popped up

 **dadjb** ; also what happened to your user

 

 **marktuan;** attack him one more time and you'll get what's coming from you 

 

 **dadjb;** babeee wth

 

 **yugyeom;** pls don't attack him 

 

 **youngjae** ; i don't appreciate you attacking jackson hyung 

 

 **bambam;** pls don't attack him 

 

 **jinyoung;** please keep your irrelevant pieces of shit to your self

 

 **dadjb;** im confused 

 

 **jackson;** thank you guys i appreciate it 

 

 **dadjb** ; why isn't anyone attacking jackson 

 **dadjb** ; but everyone's attacking me ??

 

 **marktuan;** you're welcome jackson 

 

 **bambam;** you are most welcome, on behalf of everyone else

 

 **dadjb;** someone tell me what is going 

 

 **marktuan;** we are pampering a beloved person called jackson 

 

 **jinyoung;** we are pampering the one beautiful person jackson 

 

 **jackson;** you guysss, you're too much 

 

 **dadjb;** IM STILL CONFUSED

 **dadjb** ; help 

 **dadjb;** someone help 

 

 **marktuan;** this is a prank 

 

 **dadjb** ; what 

 

 **jackson** ; HYUNGGG? YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM UNTIL IT BECOMES 6 JAN 

 

 **bambam;** its already 6 jan...

 

 **jackson;** oh

 **jackson;** nvm hyung continue 

 

 **marktuan;** we decided to prank you by acting like we care about jackson 

 

 **jackson;** HEYY !!! im still here 

 

 **dadjb;** for what reason 

 

 **marktuan;** birthday surprise ...?

 

 **dadjb** ; rlly ? that's so dumb 

 

 **jinyoung** ; appreciate it pls 

 **jinyoung** ; there's still more to come so...

 **jinyoung;** ...HAPPY BIRTHDAY i guess

 

 **marktuan;** hAPPY BDAY 

 

 **bambam;** HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLD MAN 

 

 **yugyeom** ; HAH OLDY HAPPY BIRTHDAY 

 

 **youngjae;** HapPY BirTHdAY hyUnG

 

 **jackson;** HAPPY BIRTHDAY 

 

 **dadjb;** yall im touched !!!!!!!!!!!

 **dadjb;** most friends throw their friend a party 

 **dadjb;** but mine prank me 

 **dadjb;** but thank you nonetheless

 

 **marktuan;** jaebum

 

 **dadjb** ; yes

 

 **marktuan** ; come to the kitchen 

 

-

 

 **dadjb;** thank you guys for the cake and the small party 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 **ohmywang;** guys 

 **ohmywang;** guys 

 **ohmywang;** guys

 **ohmywang;** ...

 

 **dadjb;** what 

 

 **jyp2.0;** a spam by jackson

 **jyp2.0;** whats new 

 

 **ohmywang;** i 

 **ohmywang;** just 

 **ohmywang;** wanted 

 **ohmywang;** to 

 **ohmywang;** tell 

 

 **kimgyeom;** hyung would you just get on with it ffs

 

 **ohmywang;** wow that was rude 

 **ohmywang;** bUt

 **ohmywang;** i just wanted to tell you guys that i changed my username 

 

 **cutetuan;** really..

 

 **jyp2.0;** really 

 

 **dabdab;** really 

 

 **jaejae;** was that all or ?

 

 **ohmywang;** its IKONic 

 **ohmywang;** haha get it ?

 

 **dadjb;** oh we got it 

 **dadjb;** but really ?

 **dadjb;** you annoyed us just to say that

 

 **kimgyeom;** oh thats cool hyung 

 **kimgyeom;** i changed mine too

 **kimgyeom;** i was getting bored 

 

 **ohmywang;** right ??

 **ohmywang;** wangpuppy seemed soo last year 

 

 **kimgyeom;** same with gyeommie

 

 **cutetuan;** i liked gyeommie

 

 **kimgyeom;** oh 

 **kimgyeom;** should i change it back ?

 

 **cutetuan;** noo

 **cutetuan;** you do you honey 

 **cutetuan;** don't let anyone tell you otherwise

 

 **kimgyeom;** you always tell me that 

 **kimgyeom;** its stuck in my brain 

 

 **dabdab;** is no one else going to talk about how kind mark hyung is to gyeom but isn't like to anyone else 

 

 **dadjb;** he is to me ?

 

 **jaejae;**  ^

 

 **jyp2.0;** ^^

 

 **dabdab;** wait so is it just me and jackson hyung he treats bad 

 

 **jyp2.0;** to be fair he does treat yugyeom better than anyone else 

 

 **jaejae;** aww

 **jaejae;** its my favourite mother-son relationship 

 

 **dadjb;** tuan 

 

 **dadjb;** mark tuan 

 

 **dabdab;** wow whats wrong now

 

 **dadjb;** nothings wrong 

 

 **cutetuan;** im here 

 

 **dadjb;** why do you treat yugyeom so specially 

 

 **cutetuan;** because he is ?????

 

 **dadjb;** what about the rest of us?

 

 **cutetuan;** you guys...

 **cutetuan;** you're just less special i guess

 

 **ohmywang;** wow 

 

 **dadjb;** brb 

 

 **jyp2.0;** did anyone else just hear yugyeom scream 

 

 **ohmywang;** yup 

 

 **cutetuan;** yea...

 

 **dabdab;** mhmm

 

 **jaejae;** its probably jaebum hyung chasing yugyeom 

 

 **jyp2.0;** aha so nothing new from jaebum 

 

 **jaejae;** nope , nothing new 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be for their 4 year anniversary and i thought i had posted it but apparently i didn't so this is why its late oops sorry 
> 
> \- starryyoongi

**jaejae;** guys 

 

 **kimgyeom;** yes choi youngjae 

 **kimgyeom;** hyung 

 

 **dabdab;** yeah what he said

 

 **jaejae;** its been 4 years 

 

 **ohmywang;** since what 

 

 **kimgyeom;** ^

 

 **dabdab;** ^^

 

 **cutetuan;** ^^^

 

 **jyp2.0;** ^^^^

 

 **dadjb;** wow im surprised you guys dont remember 

 

 **jaejae;** ikr jaebum hyung 

 

 **dadjb;** how can you easily forget

 

 **jaejae;** say it louder for the people in the back 

 

 **ohmywang;** im confused 

 

 **jyp2.0;** same 

 

 **dabdab;** same 

 

 **kimgyeom;** same 

 

 **cutetuan;** same 

 

 **dadjb;** wow 

 **dadjb;** im not proud 

 **dadjb;** ITS YOUNGJAE'S BIRTHDAY YOU PEASANTS 

 

 **jaejae;** wait what 

 

 **cutetuan;** wait, no it isnt 

 

 **kimgyeom;** crap how could we forget

 

 **jyp2.0;** i dont believe you 

 

 **dabdab;** OMDS SORRRY HYUNG 

 **dabdab;** ILL COOK FOR YOU ALL WEEK AND DO ALL YOUR CHORES 

 **dabdab;** JUST LET ME OFF

 

 **jaejae;** HOLD THE FUCK UP 

 

 **cutetuan;** gasps 

 **cutetuan;** he didn't 

 

 **jyp2.0;** did he really swearr

 

 **dadjb;** don't you fucking swear youngjae

 **dadjb;** and tell us why we should hold up 

 **dadjb;** i gotta go order cake

 

 **jaejae;** ITS NOT MY BIRTHDAY 

 

 **ohmywang;** huh 

 

 **dadjb;** wdym 

 

 **dabdab;** whattt 

 **dabdab;** i take back what i said 

 

 **cutetuan;** took you all long to realise

 

 **dadjb;** you knew?

 

 **cutetuan;** of course i knew , his birthday is the 17th of september

 

 **dadjb;** how could you not tell us?

 

 **cutetuan;** it was fun watching you all die from guilt 

 

 **dabdab;** oh wow 

 **dabdab;** but what is today actually 

 

 **jaejae;** ITS OUR 4 YEAR ANIIVERSARY 

 

 **kimgyeom;** for what 

 

 **ohmywang;** ^

 

 **jyp2.0;** ^

 

 **jaejae;** SINCE WE OFFICIALLY FORMED OUR FRIENDSHIP GROUP AND NAMED IT GOT7

 

 **cutetuan;** oh 

 

 **dadjb;** thats it ?

 

 **jaejae;** WDYM THATS IT 

 **jaejae;** ITS IMPORTANT

 

 **kimgyeom;** hyung 

 **kimgyeom;** i hate to break it to you 

 **kimgyeom;** but no one cares

 

 **jaejae;** why not 

 

 **jyp2.0;** it's just not as important as you think it is 

 

 **jaejae;** oh 

 **jaejae;** thats okay 

 **jaejae;** ill go now 

 

 **cutetuan;** NO WAIT 

 

 **jaejae;** yes 

 

 **cutetuan;** if it is important to you then it is important to us 

 

 **ohmywang;** it is?

 

 **cutetuan;** YES IT IS now be quiet 

 **cutetuan;** we'll do something 

 **cutetuan** ; we'll celebrate, throw a party just for got7

 **cutetuan;** right everyone ?

 

 **dadjb;** yes sir

 

 **ohmywang;** ^

 

 **jyp2.0;** ^^

 

 **dabdab;** ^^^

 

 **kimgyeom;** ^^^^

 

 **jaejae;** thank you 

 

 **cutetuan;** no problem jae

 **cutetuan;** now lets go everyone, time to plan a party 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah sorry i haven't been active !!

**kimgyeom;** guys 

 

 **dabdab;** ughhh 

 **dabdab;** really 

 **dabdab;** its 3 am

 

 **kimgyeom;** i cant sleep

 **kimgyeom;** and i need friends to entertain me 

 **kimgyeom;** so i texted this group chat 

 **kimgyeom;** because i know i'll get bored 

 **kimgyeom;** as you guys are boring 

 

 **cutetuan;** excuse me ?

 

 **kimgyeom;** except you mark hyung , you're the best 

 

 **dadjb;** what about me 

 

 **kimgyeom;** ...

 

 **dadjb;** excuseee mee ??

 **dadjb;** i'm cancelling your netflix subscription 

 

 **kimgyeom;** gasps

 **kimgyeom;** you wouldnt !!

 

 **dabdab;** you can't text gasp

 **dabdab;** it just doesn't work 

 

 **dadjb;** bambam let him do what he wants

 **dadjb;** because i know he'll be begging in a few seconds and thats going to be entertainment 

 

 **cutetuan;** jaebum 

 **cutetuan;** stop 

 **cutetuan;** don't you dare do that to him 

 

 **dadjb;** what 

 **dadjb;** im offended 

 

 **dabdab;** IM MORE OFFENDED

 **dabdab;** IF I GOT TOLD THAT MY NETFLIX SUBSCRIPTION IS ENDING MARK HYUNG WOUULD ENCOURAGE IT 

 **dabdab;** im done 

 

 **jyp2.0;** WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST STOP 

 **jyp2.0;** IM TRYING TO GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP 

 

 **jaejae;** preach it 

 **jaejae;** its 3 am for goodness sakes, let us sleep 

 

 **ohmywang;** LOOOOL

 **ohmywang;** you're going to need a lot of sleep 

 **ohmywang;** cuz u ugly asf

 

 **jyp2.0;** you didn't 

 

 **jaejae;** it may be 3 am 

 **jaejae;** but i still know how this is going to end 

 

 **cutetuan;** you didn't do a great job messing with jinyoung

 

 **dabdab;** rip 

 

 **kimgyeom;** good luck to you 

 

 **jyp2.0;** FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU WILL EVER BE SO THE NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO TELL ME OTHERWISE MAKE SURE YOUR DOOR IS LOCKED BECAUSE RN I HAVE A SQUAD READY TO KILL YOU.

 

 **dadjb;** should've thought it through 

 

 **ohmywang;** oh my gosh 

 **ohmywang;** save mee

 

 **jaejae;** bts is not going to help right now 

 

 **jyp2.0;** jaebum attack 

 

 **kimgyeom;** theres no feeling like the one when you hear jackson hyung screaming at 3 am 

 

 **jyp2.0;** ^

 

 **jaejae;** ^^

 

 **dabdab;** ^^^

 

 **cutetuan;** ^^^^

 **cutetuan;** anyway night guys 

 **cutetuan;** guys ?

 **cutetuan;** guess you guys fell asleep 


	8. Chapter 8

**jaebum;** it is such a beautiful day today

 **jaebum;** it feels so great 

 

 **jaejae;** hyung...

 **jaejae;** its raining outside... 

 **jaejae;** and our heating is broken 

 **jaejae;** its cold not great 

 

 **ohmywang;** what has gotten into you 

 

 **dabdab;** im confused 

 

 **ohmywang;** you're always confused , dumbass

 

 **marktuan;** hey !! don't speak to him like that 

 

 **kimgyeom;** woahhh 

 **kimgyeom;** im hella confused 

 

 **dabdab;** DID MARK HYUNG JUST DEFEND ME

 **dabdab;** wow 

 **dabdab;** btob are screaming wow 

 

 **marktuan;** of course i'm defending you 

 **marktuan;** why wouldn't i on this beautiful day 

 

 **jyp2.0;** did mark just defend bambam 

 **jyp2.0;** am i dreaming 

 **jyp2.0;** also 

 

 **jaejae;** wait, wheres dadjb 

 **jaejae;** idk a jaebum 

 **jaejae;** hyung why did you change it 

 

 **jyp2.0;** ^^

 **jyp2.0;** took the words right out of my mouth 

 

 **kimgyeom;** the world is ending 

 **kimgyeom;** my mark hyung is defending bambam 

 **kimgyeom;** and jaebum hyung isn't a dad anymore

 **kimgyeom;** WHAT IS HAPPENING 

 

 **dabdab;** you guys need to stop freaking out 

 **dabdab;** they're probably just playing a prank on us 

 **dabdab;** right mark hyung ? jaebum hyung?

 

 **marktuan;** a prank ?

 **marktuan;** ooOooOo who are we pranking

 

 **jaebum;** we're pranking someone ?

 **jaebum;** count

 **jaebum;** me 

 **jaebum;** in 

 

 **marktuan;** actually let's not prank anyone jaebum 

 

 **jaebum;** you're right 

 **jaebum;** its rude to attack people 

 **jaebum;** kids don't ever do that 

 

 **ohmywang;** itS rUde To ATtaCk peOPLe

 **ohmywang;** I AM OFFENDED 

 **ohmywang;** am i not a person 

 

 **marktuan;** of course you're a person

 **marktuan;** why wouldn't you be one

 

 **jyp2.0;** what is wrong with them ??

 

 **kimgyeom;** GUYS 

 

 **dabdab;** what 

 

 **jaejae;** yes ?

 

 **kimgyeom;** i think i know why jaebum and mark hyung are acting like this 

 

 **ohmywang;** okay ! tell us 

 

 **kimgyeom;** so 

 **kimgyeom;** i went to the kitchen to get myself some food 

 **kimgyeom** bc boiii was i hungry 

 

 **ohmywang;** would you just get on with the reason behind this 

 **ohmywang;** we don't need your life story 

 

 **jaebum;** now now jackson 

 **jaebum;** what did i say 

 **jaebum;** don't attack him please 

 

 **ohmywang;** omg 

 **ohmywang;** i think i'm dying 

 

 **kimgyeom;** so 

 **kimgyeom;** back to my story 

 **kimgyeom;** anyways 

 **kimgyeom;** i walked passed the fridge and saw the calendar

 **kimgyeom;** which was marked with important dates

 **kimgyeom;** and under 24 march 2018 it had...

 

 **jyp2.0;** just tell us already 

 

 **dabdab;** you're taking too much time

 

 **kimgyeom;** gosh 

 **kimgyeom;** calm down 

 **kimgyeom;** it said...

 **kimgyeom;** markbum 3 year anniversary 

 

 **ohmywang;** THAT MAKES SO MUCH MORE SENSE

 

 **kimgyeom;** happy ANNIVERSARY mark hyung and jaebum hyung

 

 **jaejae;** happy anniversary !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **jyp2.0;** happy anniversary !!!

 

 **dabdab;** happy three year anniversary !!

 

 **ohmywang;** happy anniversary you two !

 

 **jaebum;** thank you guys 

 **jaebum;** yeah thank you guys - mark 

 **jaebum;** i can't find my phone so hence why i'm on jaebum's one -mark 

 

 **jyp2.0;** guys let's go shopping so the two lovebirds can have the house to themselves

 

 **ohmywang;** yeah lets go 

 

 **jaejae;** yeahhh 

 

 **kimgyeom;** im down 

 

 **dabdab;** meet you at the door 

 

 **jyp2.0;** have fun you two

 

 **ohmywang;** don't do anything i wouldn't do 

 

 **jaebum;** so we can do anything because boy you got no shame 

 

 **ohmywang;** anddd

 **ohmywang;** he's back 

 

 **jaebum;** you guys have fun and stay safe - mark 

 **jaebum;** no more fighting, just leave peacefully - mark

 

 **jaejae;** byeeee

 

 **jaebum;** byeee -mark 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**jaebum changed their name to notjustinbieber**

**jaebum changed marktuan's name to wife**

 

 **ohmywang;** was this necessary 

 

 **wife;** im not a fan of this name 

wife; why can't i be husband 

 **wife;** why can't i just be mark tuan

 

**wife changed their name to justmarktuan**

 

 **justmarktuan;** now this is much better 

 

 **notjustinbieber;** wow okay 

 **notjustinbieber;** im going to act fine 

 **notjustinbieber;** that did not hurt at all 

 

 **justmarktuan;** oh just grow up jaebum 

 

 **jaejae;** did we miss something

 

 **kimgyeom;** i think we missed a lot 

 **kimgyeom;** also

 **kimgyeom;** mark hyung , do you want to hear about my dream

 

 **justmarktuan;** sorry you lot 

 **justmarktuan;** i have a headache

 **justmarktuan;** and sure gyeomie

 

 **notjustinbieber;** no he doesn't

 **notjustinbieber;** he has a headache 

 

 **dabdab;** sorry gyeom , justin beiber's right

 

 **notjustinbieber;** stop 

 **notjustinbieber;** and you spelt his name wrong 

 **notjustinbeiber;** its i before e 

 **notjustinbeiber;** gosh such fake fans 

 

 **jyp2.0;** lolololol

 

 **justmarktuan;** and i want to hear his dream 

 **justmarktuan;** gyeomie go ahead

 

 **jyp2.0;** why don't you lot just have a private chat 

 

 **notjustinbeiber;** thats true 

 

 **jaejae;** have to say i agree

 

 **ohmywang;** he's not wrong 

 

 **dabdab;** thats very much true

 

 **kimgyeom;** becauseeee 

 **kimgyeom;** it involves all of you 

 

 **ohmywang;** then why did you only address mark hyung

 

 **kimgyeom;** because if i asked all of you lot you'd all say no 

 **kimgyeom;** and i know mark hyung would say yes 

 **kimgyeom;** so if i asked him and said it in the gc, i'd be telling all of you anyways

 

 **justmarktuan;** that's very clever.

 **justmarktuan;** i applaud you gyeomie 

 

 **kimgyeom;** thank you hyung 

 

 **jyp2.0;** now would you get on with your dream 

 

 **kimgyeom;** that was very rude but sure 

 **kimgyeom;** so i dreamed that we were all idols in a group called got7

 **kimgyeom;** and our fans were called igot7s

 **kimgyeom;** and we just recently released songs and one of them was called look 

 **kimgyeom;** it was so weird 

 

 **jaejae;** that's so coool 

 

 **dabdab;** sounds horrible 

 

 **jyp2.0;** i think we'd be horrible 

 

 **notjustinbieber;** i have to say i agree with jinyoung

 

 **justmarktuan;** i think we'd be pretty good 

 **justmarktuan;** i'm talking international tours 

 

 **jaejae;** oooh 

 **jaejae;** what part did we play 

 

 **kimgyeom;** okay so 

 **kimgyeom;** there were three singers, bambam , jackson hyung and mark hyung 

 **kimgyeom;** and there were four rappers , me , jaebum hyung, jinyoung hyung and youngjae hyung 

 **kimgyeom;** jaebum hyung had the stage name jb 

 **kimgyeom;** it was so weird 

kimgyeom; oh and jinyoung hyung used to go by junior but then he changed it 

 

 **jyp2.0;** and you dreamt this all in one night

 

 **kimgyeom;** i was asleep for nearly 12 hours 

 

 **ohmywang;** what company were we signed under

 

 **kimgyeom;** it was either big hit entertainment or yg 

 **kimgyeom;** i can't remember 

 

 **jyp2.0;** damn 

 **jyp2.0;** i was hoping it could be jyp entertainment 

 

 **dabdab;** idk why but same 

 

 **notjustinbieber;** it just seems meant to be

 

 **justmarktuan;** okay so who was the leader 

 

 **kimgyeom;** jaebum hyung 

 

 **justmarktuan;** nahhh 

 

 **ohmywang;** seems unbelievable 

 

 **dabdab;** now it's too unrealistic 

 

 **jaejae;** he might make a good leader

 

 **jyp2.0;** i dont think so 

 

 **notjustinbieber;** you all better start running because i'm coming for every one of you.


	10. Chapter 10

 

**6 pabos ft jackson**

 

 **themarktuan;** i think its time guys 

 

 **ayeitsbam;** time for what ?

 

 **jinyoungie;** ^

 

 **wangjacksonwng;** ^^

 

 **theimjaebum;** ^^^ im confused

 

 **kingkimgyeom;** ^^^^ me too man what 

 

 **youngjae;** the name of the group chat ??

 **youngjae;** we were literally talking about it 10 minutes ago 

 

 **themarktuan;** yup he's right 

 

 **wangjacksonwang;** why 

 **wangjacksonwang;** what's wrong with it 

 

**themarktuan changed the group name to " got7 "**

 

 **theimjaebum;** i know we decided to name ourselves got7 

 **theimjaebum;** but isn't that old now 

 

 **kingkimgyeom;** how dare you 

 

 **jinyoungie;** insult 

 

 **ayeitsbam;** such 

 

 **youngjae;** beauty and wonder

 

 **themarktuan;** you must 

 

 **wangjacksonwang;** have a 

 

 **youngjae;** death wish 

 

 **theimjaebum;** WAS THIS PLANNEDE 

 

 **jinyoungie;** maybe it was, maybe it wasn't 

 

 **youngjae;** maybe we were born with it 

 

 **kingkimgyeom;** maybe its maybelline 

 

 **theimjaebum;** i hate all of you 

 

 **themarktuan;** im deaaadd

 

 **ayeitsbam;** if you actually believe that you're stoopid

 

 **theimjaebum;** okay lets drop this now 

 **theimjaebum;** has anyone realised anything 

 

 **wangjacksonwang;** the usernames ??

 

 **theimjaebum;** yeahhh

 

 **jinyoungie;** oh yeahhhh 

 **jinyoungie;** literally everyone has had it changed 

 

 **kingkimgyeom;** im liking it 

 **kingkimgyeom;** new year new me type of shiz

 

 **youngjae;** its august...

 

 **jinyoungie;** i'm facepalming so hard right now 

 

 **ayeitsbam;** oh yugyeommie

 

 **wangjacksonwang;** its okay 

 **wangjacksonwang;** we're all stupid sometimes 

 

 **kingkimgyeom;** i'm not stupid :(((

 

 **themarktuan;** whO MADE YUGYEOM SAD 

 

 **theimjaebum;** ill go start my attacking 

 

 **youngjae;** bye bye wang, jackson wang

 

 **wangjacksonwang;** why is it only me 

 

 **youngjae;** it just is lmao 

 

 **jinyoungie;** that scream sounded very satisfying 

 

 **wangjacksonwang;** HELPPPP JBSDHAGOHP

 

 **jinyoungie;** anyway if anyone wants to go out for food meet me at the front door in 5  minutes 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii guyss, hope you enjoyed that  
> and i'm also planning to have a running storyline behind the chapters but we'll see how that'll turn out 
> 
> but thank you for reading amazing people! 
> 
> \- starryyoongi


	11. Chapter 11

**got7**

 

 

 **wangjacksonwang** ; guys 

 **wangjacksonwang;** im bored 

 

 **choiyoungjae;** okay ?

 **choiyoungjae;** and...

 

 **themarktuan;** are you okay youngjae

 

 **choiyoungjae;** just peachy 

 

 **theimjaebum;** jae

 **theimjaebum;** if anythings wrong you can always tell us 

 **theimjaebum;** we're a group for a reason 

 

 **jinyoungie;** you can talk to us 

 

 **wangjacksonwang;** we're here for you

 

 **ayeitsbam;** open your heart hyung 

 

 **kingkimgyeom;** we're always here for you 

 

 **choiyoungjae;** thanks hyungs and bam and gyeom 

 **choiyoungjae;** but nothings wrong 

 **choiyoungjae;** i promise 

 **choiyoungjae;** but at any moment if i feel something is, i'll tell you 

 **choiyoungjae;** it feels nice to know you're here

 

 **themarktuan;** okay jae

 **themarktuan;** this applies to all you kids as well

 **themarktuan;** we're all here for each other 

 

 **wangjacksonwang;** this just went so deep 

 **wangjacksonwang;** i dont think the groupchat has ever been this serious 

 

 **jinyoungie;** wow way to ruin the mood 

 

 **kingkimgyeom;** ^^ i agree with jackson hyung as well tho 

 

 **theimjaebum;** its good tho 

 

 **ayeitsbam;** i agree

 **ayeitsbam;** we're not just friends, we're a family 

 **ayeitsbam;** and a family means no one gets left behind 

 

 **wangjacksonwang;** thats very true

 **wangjacksonwang;** well said bam

 

 **themarktuan;** lilo*

 **themarktuan;** bam you forgot ohana

 

 **wangjacksonwang;** who's lilo and ohana 

 

 **jinyoungie;** you're kidding right 

 **jinyoungie;** please tell me its a joke 

 

 **wangjacksonwang;** what's a joke?

 

 **choiyoungjae;** im-

 **choiyoungjae;** wait- why did hyung just scream 

 

 **ayeitsbam;** jaebum hyung just threw the lilo  & stitch dvd in jackson hyungs face 

 

 **kingkimgyeom;** no wayyyy 

 

 **theimjaebum;** he deserved it 

 

 **kingkimgyeom;** true 

 

 **choiyoungjae;** lool i love jb hyung

choiyoungjae; especially when he throws things at jackson hyung

 

 **jinyoungie;** don't we all

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !! thanks for reading
> 
> \- starryyoongi


	12. Update + Thai Trans

 

_**hey guys,** _

 

_I must admit it has been a while so I apologise for my absence from this website._

_currently, I am struggling in workload from school and whilst trying to keep up with that I have been totally and completely neglecting this book,_

_and although I have been doing this unintentionally I would still like apologise for my lack of updates,_

_I will try my best to keep up and post whenever I can, so I hope you understand._

 

 

_In lighter notes, this book is being translated into Thai._

_@got7_trans reached out to me on twitter offering to translate this book into Thai and I couldn't have been more surprised or happy._

_Thank you to them, their work is very much appreciated._

 

_If Thai is your native language and you would rather read it in that language_

_**here is the link :** http://www.joylada.com/story/5b4adf1c26a5e80001db8846 _

_I have been told it is app based so downloading **Joylada** on the Play Store or the App Store would be the best option. _

 

_Thank you understanding and I hope you continue to support this book through all of its ups and downs._

 

**_-starryyoongi_ **


End file.
